A new life
by Snottytishu
Summary: One day Keegan finds a sd card that will change his life forever! Sorry I suck at summaries
1. The sd card

I was in my room listening to music bored out of my mind. I was by myself at home because my mom has a job and so does my dad and brother. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that blinded me for a minute. When I was able to see again I saw a sd card. I stared at it for a moment. My curiosity got the better of me so I put it in side my computer to see what was on it. When my computer

turned on there was new folder on my desk top it was called portal "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I said curiously.

I open the folder to see there where many files but one caught my eye. It was called Equestria. I open it. Then I blacked out

AN: Sorry it was so short but I'll make the next chapter longer. I pinkie promise. Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye


	2. Into a new world

AN: I 'am thanking everyone who decided to read my story. I think no one is coming back to read the 2nd chapter of this story but if you are leave a review saying so.

When I woke up I was in a void. I saw a door a few yards away with a backpack in front of it. I walked to the backpack. It looks like my backpack form middle school made by skull candy it was blue and grey with my name on it. I open it up to see my running shoes, some cloths of mine, and a pocket knife. "Weird my backpack here with some of my stuff, but where did this knife come from? Well it could come useful later.'

I decided to go though the door. When I opened it there was a forest on the other side" Okay all of this is super random a sd card appearing out of nowhere, I pass out, I wake up in a white void with my backpack in it. But now a forest behind a door! What the fuck is going on here!" I said out load

Enraged I decided to find out was going. I put my backpack on. Then I went though the door. I closed the door I hoard a weird noise I turn my head to see the door was gone "Well no way back now" I thought.

Pulling out my new knife {because I didn't know what was in this stupid forest} I walked straight ahead.

After what felt like hours I heard a weird noise from a bush. I went to investigate. A yard away from the bush a wolf that looked like it was made out of wood attacked me. Do my best to defend myself I tried to stab it. I got lucky and cut off one of it paws then kicked off and stabbed it in its brain killing it. It turned into small splinters. Breathing heavily I checked to see if I had any wound. Three was nothing to bad but I was covered in blood all of it being mine.

I went on walking though the forest. I saw a light so I went as fast as I could. When I got out I saw a town. A really small town it looked like what you would expect for a town form 1600's. 'Odd. Well at lest there's a town I check out. 

AN: Thank you anybody who has read this. Leave a review telling me what you think.


	3. A battle to remember

AN: Thanks to anybody who has decided to read my story. I want to say this I want to do this one a week saying I have better things to do. But if I see a good review I'll start the chapter right away! Thanks to the 2 people who have reviewed. Also this takes palace BEFORE Twilight become a alicorn.

While walking around the town I've seen a lot of ponies, very colorful ponies. They all gave me weird looks or at least I think so anyways I don't know what they're facile expressions meant. I heard a scream then someone shouting "MONSTER!"

When I heard that I got a little sacred but more confused then sacred, because I had a knife so I can defend myself getting into a fighting stance ready for anything. I saw that some of the horses were running at me… wait what some of them had horns or wings.

I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder I turned around to see 6 ponies 2 of them having wings, 2 with horns, and 2 regular ponies. Realizing what was going I shouted "OKAY YOU WANT A FIGHT?! YOU'VE GOT ONE!"

At first they looked confused then they all came at me at once. Expecting this I jumped on to one of they're head, it was one with a horn I'll call them unicorns, the ones with wing I'll call Pegasus. Then I cut off the horn then jumped off. "My horn my beautiful horn" said the hornless unicorn

"Don't worry Rarity I'll use a spell to grow it back we just have to defeat this monster first!" said a one of the unicorn it was purple. I assumed it was talking to the hornless one it was white

"Okay this has to stop. I want to make a truce."

"Why would we want to make a truce with a monster?" Said one of the regular ponies

"What makes you think I'm a monster?"

"You're covered in blood witch means you killed something."

"…." Then I started to laugh so hard I fell to the ground.

"Why you laughing killing something is not a laughing matter

After getting up I said" This is my blood I ran into a wolf in that forest and got hurt."

They all looked at each other then one of them said "We're really sorry about attacking you early." Said the purple one

"I'm not sorry. It cut of my horn!"

"I did that in self-defense. If you didn't attack me I won't off cut of your horn that you love so much. Tip: do not go into battle if you don't want anything gone."

"… I guess that's true."

"I want to be friends so I'll tell you all my name it's Keegan."

"Twilight Sparkle." Said the purple one

"Fluttershy." A Pegasus it was yellow

"Sorry I didn't hear that"

"I said Fluttershy."

"One more time please."

"I said Fluttershy."

"Applejack" Said the orange one

" Pinkie Pie Andigoingtohavetothoughapartyforyousoon." The pink one said scaring the living hell out of me because talked so fast and she jumped on top of me!

"First off Pinkie Pie get off him, second off the names Rainbow Dash Fastest flyer in Equestria!" Said the blue one

" Nice to meet you all."

AN: thanks to anyone who reads this leave a review if it's nice I'll start the next chapter right away


End file.
